geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Lemons
Lemons is a popular Australian level creator in Geometry Dash who is known by his building style and his content on his YouTube channel. He often does Let's Play commentaries, level speedbuilding, and puts some of his music on his channel as well. History Lemons started playing Geometry Dash sometime during Update 1.7 (he was age 13 - 14 at the time) on a different unknown account and uploaded a couple of levels there. His first level on his new account was called Tokyo and was released sometime during 1.9. after creating a couple more levels, he started his YouTube channel on February 13, 2015. He mostly uploaded random Geometry Dash videos mixed in with some footage of his own levels. Short after 2.0 was released Lemons got his first-ever feature on a level named Geometrical v2, a remake of the official level, Geometrical Dominator. As time went on, he gradually got more and more popular in the community with his YouTube channel and his featured levels. His YouTube channel got some more recognition with his video titled "How to make a demon level in Geometry Dash" on November 2, 2016. Lemons released his most popular level, Influx, on January 2, 2017, for Geometry Dash World. After getting featured, Lemons began to be recognized a lot more in the community as he released more levels. Amidst this fame, however, was some controversy. Some players viewed Lemon's levels as "generic" and didn't think that they deserved to be featured. A YouTuber named WHErwin emphasized this a lot in a video named “Why Featured Levels Are Generally Trash (and harassing lemons)", https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGzM9QtquRs along with also pointing out the flaws with some of the content on Lemons' YouTube channel. Despite this, Lemons continues to create levels on Geometry Dash and create content on his YouTube channel today. Quotes * "Today, we are playing a completely different game, we have never seen anything like this on my channel, I'm completely trying a new thing, I have no idea what i'm going to be doing today." -Lemons referring to Geometry Dash on his video where he jokingly plays Geometry Dash LITE. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2NzC467fRU * "Right now, i'm just kinda rambling about nothing." -Lemons before playing Thermodynamix. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgIlcKaccsw * "Good morning everybody, welcome back to Geometry Dash. Am I creeping you out with my really weird intro up close to the microphone? Yeah, probably, I should probably stop doing this." -Lemons before playing Horntail Cave. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYvLq_oG90s * "That was pitifully easy.“ -Lemons after beating Mechanical Drive in under five minutes. * "The time is ripe for another video my friend. The time is ripe? What the f*ck?" -Lemons before playing the first levels of some famous creators. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IFzoc4kVkA Achievements Levels Unrated Levels * 1 point 9 * Bioluminescent - A slow-paced level. * Blast Processing Pt2 - A continuation of Blast Processing. * Cloudburst * Collab 25 * Divine - His entry into Minesap's Creator Contest. * Falcon Punch v2 - His entry into Viprin's 3rd Creator Contest. * Firepower v2 - An old remake of Theory of Firepower. It is his entry into Viprin's 3rd Creator Contest . * Gravitate * Jawbreaker * Lemon - A pixel-art lemon. * LockDown * Mazl cc - His entry into Mazl's Creator Contest. * Monotone * Never Afraid - A collaboration with MarEng. It is his entry into Enlex's Creator Contest. * Opaque * Paradigm - An upbeat level that is dedicated to TamaN. * Reanimate * Sanctuary * Second Theory - A collaboration with Schady. It is a mix of Theory of Everything 2 and Deadlocked. It is his entry into Viprin's 8th Creator Contest. * Speedbuild - A speedbuild he made in 30 minutes. * Tokyo - His first level ever created on this account. * UltraCollab * Vivid - A level that is dedicated to Skitten. * Wavelength - His entry into LazerBlitz's Creator Contest, in which it got 9th place. * WaveShaper - The sequel to Wavelength. Hard Levels * Aeflux (epic) * Deflux (featured) - Daily Level #77. * Enflux (featured) - Daily Level #38. * Influx (featured) * Rampage (featured) - A remake of Beast Mode from Geometry Dash World. * Oceania (epic) - A simple art level. * Speedbuild (unstarred) * Smashdown (featured) - His first attempt at RobTop-style. * Xeflux (epic) - Daily Level #300. Harder Levels * Aperture (featured) - Daily Level #136. * Compact (epic) - Daily Level #86. * Danque (featured) * Hydro (featured) - Daily Level #49. * Kabosu (epic) * PartyStorm (featured) * Reverb (featured) - A mix of Danque and Hydro. It is also Daily Level #68. * StreetWise (featured) - A colorful level. Insane Levels * Nefarious (epic) * WestNote (featured) - His entry into Codex's 1st Creator Contest. Demon Levels Easy Demons * Anatomic (epic) - His second entry into the Doom Gauntlet Contest. * Aquamarine (epic) - His entry for Viprin's 9th Creator Contest. It is also Weekly Demon #47. * Devastation (featured) - An ultra-collaboration with 46 creators. * Geometrical Dimension (featured) - A remake of Geometrical Dominator. * HyperFlux (epic) - His first Flux level. * Lemonade (featured) * Orange Juice (epic) - A sequel to Lemonade. UserMatt18 built 50% of the gameplay. * Point Blank (epic) - A collaboration with Distortt, Jamz, and Cirtrax. It is an intense level that is inspired by Deadlocked. It is also Weekly Demon #48. * Proximity (epic) - An old 2.0 level of Lemons which he added 2.1 visuals and effects to. * Sahara (epic) - A desert-themed level. * Cool Bananas (featured) - A fast-paced and colorful 1.9 level. * Anarchy (featured) - His entry into Rob Buck's Demon Creator Contest. Medium Demons * Blitz (epic) - An Alkali-styled level. It is his first entry into the Doom Gauntlet Contest. Hard Demons * Hate Everything (featured) - A collaboration with CubeDasher. * Limitless (featured) - His entry into Edicts's Creator Contest. It is dedicated to Helium, AUfrosty, Slashvoid, ChaSe97, UserMatt18, and Fillipsmen. * Crisis Complex (epic) Insane Demons * Decimation (epic) * Superstrike (featured) - A LazerBlitz-styled level. * Tremor (featured) - A collaboration with Mulpan. It was verified by BoldStep. Extreme Demons * Paroxysm (epic) - His first extreme demon ever created. It was verified by Mix991. * Anoxysm - The sequel to Paroxysm. Upcoming Levels * Charstause - His first Nine Circles level. Trivia * Lemons' YouTube channel has ~70,000 subscribers. * His most popular level, Influx, has 2.2 million downloads. * His favorite color is purple.https://youtube.com/watch?v=WmzEsKvqNvM&t=10m7s Videos References Category:Level creators Category:Game moderators Category:Players